Hours to a Year
by TheTwoHetalianSams
Summary: Time was going too slowly for Emil. It seemed like forever until he'd get to move out, to get his own life apart from his irritating family. But then wonderful, inspiring, adorable Leon crashes into his life. Now it appears the future is coming far too fast. (HongIce with hints of Dennor and SuFin and DenSu/SuDen)
1. Chapter 1

**Sammy here! This story is ALL MINE MWAHAHAHAH! Although normally even on our private stories Sam and I beta for each other. But still my story!**

 **The AN is long but I want to be thorough so sorry:**

 **This is T for language and some adult themes. So it's basically PG13.**

 **And this isn't a warning but I'm telling you guys so you don't nag at me about it, they do go my human and country names and there is no reasoning for this because they are not countries in this AU. Iceland likes snow and is just about as pale as it so he's Ice. But there really is no reason for the others. Idk. If you really must, just think that their middle names are the names for some reason idek.**

 **Oooo more stuff that has to do with the story: If this goes well, I also have the plot for a sequel planned, so after this is all over, tell me if I should write it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot but all characters belong to Hetalia!**

 **Warnings: Much homo**

 **Sorry if I get too OOC for anyone, I've never written as any of these characters before XD I'll get better I promise!**

 **Haha sorry for the COLLASSAL AN! The rest will be shorter I swear! Now the story can begin!**

* * *

"Wake up, Ice!" Matthias screams suddenly, jolting me out of my bed. A flurry of words spill from my mouth as I tumble down, looking up only to glare at him from the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter, standing slowly, slightly dazed.

"I know you're not a morning person but Lukas and I are awake and it is ten in the afternoon so I thought we could have a pancake party! Here, put on this sweater and get downstairs!" He says brightly, sitting down on my bed, ignoring my mood.

"Den, get the hell out of my room." I complain, yanking the jumper from him and throwing it on over my tee-shirt without breaking my glare.

"What do you mean? You love pancake parties!" He asks, looking concerned.

"I used to. I'm not a kid anymore, Den."

"Ice, you know this is going too far. We don't throw parties, we don't say 'happy birthday', no surprises, no decorations, and now we can't even have a fun breakfast?" Mathias exclaims loudly, looking extremely upset, which is odd on his bright face.

"I said I'm not a-"

"I know you're not a kid goddamit! But that doesn't mean you can't have fun!" Den shouts, clearly angry, although I just can't see why. "You don't need to have your future planned out by the second!" He rants, more emotional than he needs to be.

"What is your problem? I'm just trying to be grown up like everyone else!" I shout back, flustered and awkward. It's only 10 in the morning and I'm way too tired for my mind to follow the conversation, not to mention I can't even remember the last time I was yelled at by my family. Sure, we are loud and banter a lot which leads to yelling, but nobody ever just shouts at me. My stomach twists heavily, seeing how there is nothing I can do or say.

"You aren't, though! Every one of us celebrates our birthdays! We still have fun and live! Why can't you?" He asks, his voice dropping, almost with disappointment. At a loss of words, I turn around and pull a scarf as well as a pair of brown jeans out of my drawer. I turn back around to tell Denmark to leave so I can get dressed, but he's already gone. Again, my stomach twists bitterly. I know I wanted him to leave, but I wanted to tell him to go.

But no, he got the last word. I ignore the harsh feeling and the few tears that escape and slam the door closed, pulling on pants, socks, and a scarf. Now dressed for the day, I sit on my bed, thinking a little too hard about this.

"I do plenty of fun things..." I murmur to myself, knowing the lie as I say it. I go to school each weekday at seven and come home at three, taking the subway most of the time. When I get home, I study and work on homework until around five. Then I go downstairs to watch TV with everybody while Sweden normally makes dinner in the next room. Then we eat dinner. And then there's normally more time with the family, playing cards or watching a movie. And then I study more then go to bed. Five days a week. And then on weekends like today, I sleep in until noon and then go to work at one and come home at seven. Dinners with family could be fun, but I spend the entire time feeling excluded as Sweden and Finland are married and Norway and Denmark are clearly madly in love with each other although they deny it. So I spend all dinners and family time miserable. I normally kind of like Movie Nights, every other Saturday, but I still complain about it. So I guess I never have fun for real.

I cast a glance at my clock, frowning when I realize it's only 10:11. I don't have actually have to be at work until one. 'Maybe I will do something fun. I mean, it is my birthday, why not be spontaneous?' I think to myself, standing up. If Denmark is still out there, he'll guilt me until I can't stand it; If Norway is, he'll probably give me that disappointed look. Either way, I decide it's better to just avoid them. I head out of my room, keeping as far away from the kitchen as possible. Once I reach the front door, I grab my white boots and a jacket, putting them on along with gloves and ear muffs, preparing myself for the snow. With a deep breath in preparation, I step outside into the cold, kind of relieved I made it without seeing anyone but mostly completely frozen solid. I rub my hands together, closing the door and checking my phone before I pull on gloves. It is horrifyingly cold, with at least a foot of snow covering the ground where we haven't shoveled. I stand there, letting the cold nip at me for a second before getting a move on. Of course, the cold isn't completely great, it normally makes my hands dry and my nose run, but I love it most of the time. Although the inconvenience of when it closes down the subway (which it constantly does) makes me resent it a little.

I tighten my jacket while running down the road, ready to get somewhere with heat. The bus stop is less than half a mile away, but by the time I reach it I'm freezing down to my bones. I sit down on a bench under the little bus waiting hut thing, thankful to be out of the snow. My fingers dig through my pockets forever before I manage to pull out my phone without taking off my gloves. 10:30. I put it back and wait, irritated by the late bus.

This is when a tall, dark-haired guy around my age sits next to me. He pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil, keeping his head down as he flips through the pages, his long fingers turning to the next with extreme care. There isn't enough time for me to see each picture, but I notice a few things, a dress, a bee, a pond, all in extreme detail, and each of them gorgeous. He reaches his next blank page, folding back the cover so he can draw. Carefully he sketches away, his fingers pale from exposure to the cold. Each gentle stroke on the paper forms a shape until it goes from a blank page to an elegant outline of a cherry blossom. He admires his work a little before putting away the pencil and instead taking out an array of chalk pastel things. He leans even closer to the paper, his shoulder-length hair falling into his work while he draws. Although I can't see him, I can tell his features have a severe look of concentration, but I can't imagine it, since I still haven't seen my stranger's face. I am transfixed by his short, concentrated movements until he finally sits up, sweeping his hair back from his face. The tips of the strands that had been in front were lightly pink from scraping the pastels, as were his hands.

Then the stranger turns his head and looks right at me. Oh shit. I hadn't even noticed until then how entranced I was by this complete stranger until he turned and stared at me, curiosity filling his light brown eyes. Wait, is that makeup? The stranger is a girl? I stared at her for a second, blushing wildly. She was pretty, with shoulder-length soft brown hair and overgrown bangs that she swept to one side. Her eyes were wide and chocolate brown and had light eyeliner and mascara complimenting them. She had distinctly Asian features, and a relaxed demeanor although everything about her said 'puzzled'.

"Why didn't you get on the bus?" She asked. Wait. No way was that voice a girl's, it was low and manly but... Maybe he/she is a cross dresser or something? I abandon that train of thought and try to focus on her words.

"I -uh- what?" I mutter, blushing again, embarrassing myself farther. The stranger smiles momentarily, dimples flashing and then disappearing quickly.

"The bus went by. Why didn't you get on?" She asked again, looking at me as if bored although her smile remained in her eyes. Or his. His or her eyes.

"I -uh- didn't notice..." I stumble, flustered. "I was distracted by -uh- by..." I stared at him/her for a second before trying to continue conversation. "By -uh-" Nope, still don't have an answer. He gives me a questioning look, raising one perfectly shaped (girl?) eyebrow and smirking a little. Dammit, I can't focus! I was torn between staring at her beautiful face for an hour and answering. It seems staring was winning.

"By my drawing?" She asks, smiling a little again.

"No -uh-well- yeah." I stammer, looking even more like an ass for lying. "It's great, you know. You have a lot of talent." I compensate, blushing madly again.

"Thanks." She shrugs it off and stands up. A second of panic fills me; I'm not quite ready to say goodbye and especially not now, while I look like an idiot.

"Wait!" I yelp, which was followed by what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. She doesn't interrupt it. "I um- Are you leaving?" I ask when nobody says anything, looking down at my hands instead of at her.

"Unless you give me a reason to stay?" She asked, a grin clear in her voice. Her obvious flirtatious tone is all the encouragement I need to look up at her adorable face once more.

With the brown shaggy hair in her face that screams 'push me over her ear', her light hazel eyes that shine bright with a smile, pink smeared in her bangs, on her hands, and all over her face, she radiated innocence and cheerfulness.

"Yeah uh, what is your name?" I ask, flustered YET AGAIN from staring too long. Her dimples flash for a second again before she responds.

"Call me Leon." A guy's name? At this point, I can't force myself to question her gender anymore. Maybe I'll get to ask her some day in the future.

"I'm Emil." At this, she hesitates for a second, warm and happy despite the harsh, freezing winter surrounding us. Suddenly, she grins again, but it doesn't fade this time. After a minute, she tilts her head and hums, smirking slightly.

"How about we go out, Emil? Like a date."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review, my lovelies, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah the next chapter yay.**

 **Just so you guys know, I don't have an updating schedule, so it might be a day and it might be like 3 weeks we'll never know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot but the characters belong to the makers of Hetalia**

 **Thanks to Mr. Puffintrash on instagram for the ideas ily! You'll be seeing that idea in the next chapter!**

 **Totally irrelevant, but I posted another new story called 'PLANTASTIC' so yeah. It's about plants. Go read it.**

 **Also, this story is random and messy and that's because it's in Ice's POV and his mind is random and messy (lol or maybe I'm too tired for grammar up to you to decide)**

* * *

After yet another hour in front of the mirror, I throw on my coat and scurry out the door, the knot in my stomach growing. I leave the house a little nervous and arrive at the bus stop an emotional wreck. Biting my lip and hopping from foot to foot in anticipation, I flip my phone open. As I thought, I was running a minute or two behind, just enough to know that Leon will already be there if he's even going to show up; no way am I letting myself get stood up. I looked out into the area around me, everything still bleached with snow. Not a single person wandered the streets, no hint of life whatsoever except for all of the tracks where people start going somewhere and give up, so they lead to nowhere. The calm environment starts to help my heart-rate, but then it's too still and there's nothing to focus on except the intense anxiety.

Sure, Leon had been sweet and pretty but that didn't make the idea of going on a date with her any less terrifying. In fact, it made it so much worse, the stakes were higher. Dammit, I wanted this to go well.

Simultaneously sluggish and so hypersensitive it hurts, I board the bus and sit down, my mind completely occupied with possibilities and hopes. What if this isn't even a date? No, I know it's a date. But what if she doesn't want another one? What seems like an eternity's worth of questions overtook me but I sat there silently, ignoring the kids behind me and the gross couple next to me. My phone buzzes and I pull it out, sliding in my password with shaky hands.

Leon: U on ur way?

I don't answer. Am I on my way? I should bail? No way I can do this? I realize how heavy my breathing has become and close my eyes, trying to focus on that instead.

In. I forgot how horrible dates are.

Out. I forgot how horrible nerves are.

In. I forgot how many people got on this stop.

Out. I forgot how rude the people are.

In. I forgot the claustrophobia.

Out. I forgot the people elbowing my sides.

In. I forgot the lack of air.

Out. I forgot how to breathe there is no air, just people, and more people; the punk kids next to me are making out and they keep getting closer, if one more person gets on this bus they'll be on me.

In. I need to get out.

"Marketstreet!"

Oh god. My eyes flash open and I stumble up, rushing to the front of the bus. There's no time to worry about if I should really do this, I need to get off now even if I am going to just turn back. I throw myself off the bus, launching myself towards the snow. Cold, lifeless snow that's not going to drown me. Thank god. I sigh heavily, kneeling on the cold clean grass, relieved to have my mind back to myself. After less than a second of thinking, I decide to go home. Between the nerves and the claustrophobia, the day has not begun great and no way it'll get better.

"Hey, Icey, get up. I don't want you to get hypothermia on our first date."

Oh.

I look up, expecting the beautiful girl from yesterday but no. The person in front of me looks like a Hot Topic advert, not the delicate, cute girl that painted cherry blossoms at a bus stop while a stranger stared. Her hair is down like the day before, but a black beanie pushes it even farther into her face. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt for Mindless Self Indulgence with about five bracelets on each wrist. She has a black jacket thrown over her arm, the other is holding a set of car keys. Another thing, the only makeup she's wearing is charcoal-like eyeliner that just looks like an emo boy's.

"Leon?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah come on. We have a date; be a gentleman and walk me in." She says, smirking and reaching her hand down to help me up. Flushing hideously, I let her pull me up, finding her hand to be rougher and stronger than expected. I blush again when she doesn't let go and rather walks with me into the nearest shop, where the music is loud and atrocious but I mean it's warm.

"A frozen yogurt shop?" I question, staring up at her and pretending I'm not. I think I like her like this, even if she looks like a guy. Seriously like a guy.

"Yeah. It's winter, so we know hardly anybody is going to be here, it's close to the stop so we don't have to be outside long, and I really like frozen yogurt." She reasons, hauling me to the counter and clinging onto my hand, although I'm not trying to let go. I notice the way her eyes flicker to the window every few minutes, the way she doesn't blush or really show any emotion at all, the way she smirks instead of smiles. "What, like, flavor do you want?" She asks me, breaking me out of my trance again. She's already ordered hers and the guy at the counter appears irritated. Was I staring? It's not my fault, she looks so amazing, a combination of beauty and mystery. I want to figure out why she keeps looking to the window. Why she likes MSI and cherry blossoms. Why she won't smile. Oh my god this is horrible what am I doing?

"Stop" I mutter under my breath, blushing. I glare at the floor and let go of Leon. "I don't know what's good. Leo, can you order for me?" I ask, my face bright red, just wanting to go back home. I rush over to the table, my hand feeling oddly cold since it's not holding hers. I stare at my palm for a minute, not knowing exactly what I was thinking about it. It's stupid and juvenile to be acting like this. Dating people I have no future with, especially just some emo scene kid that looks like a guy, isn't something that anything Berwlad or Lukas would do.

"Emil?" A soft voice asks from behind me. It's Leon again. I don't respond, still embarrassed by my thoughts. A few heavy moments pass. "Did it bother you that I called you Icey?" She sits beside me, disturbing the lack of life in the area. I hesitate.

"No it really didn't bother me. I kind of liked it. My family calls me Ice." I mutter, surprised she's not going to say anything about my intense awkwardness. I probably just ruined the date and we both know it. Instead of getting up and leaving like I expect, she leans closer.

"Did it bother you that I held your hand?" I don't even hesitate anymore.

"No." I respond quickly, reaching out to wind our fingers together again.

"Will it bother you if I embarrass you in front of the employees here?" She asks, her voice dropping an octave as mine rises about ten.

"Yes it would! What are you planning!?" Before I can continue freaking out, she has me standing and is hauling me to the section in the middle of the store with no tables. The music is tacky and generally horrible, but she pulls my hands around her neck anyways and starts dancing, her grip on me iron so I can't squirm away. Stuttering and flustered, I argue against it for half the song before giving in to the warmth of her neck and letting my head rest there.

"See this is, like, nice." She says, dancing with me slowly. Too slow for the beat, but I don't say anything. I just hold her close, my head on her shoulder. She did warn me this would be embarrassing, and she was right, but it is nice to be comfortable in a quiet place with someone like her. She keeps me close and dancing with her for the entire song, then takes my hand again and seats me at the table, smirking again.

Her eyes meet mine across the table and there's silence again, but it's not uncomfortable. It's like I gave her permission to see right into my soul, the second I let her hold me.

But these are just childrens' games. No way this comfort will last.

* * *

Our cups of frozen yogurt are already gone by the time she speaks up again. Her voice was already lower than mine, but now it's not even in my range; it's been steadily dropping as the night goes on. "You know, we just met yesterday and I already like you?"

I jerk my head up, startled, but she already looked down and I have nothing to say anyway. Because I was just thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

"Goodbye." She says, leaning forwards, her face alarming close to mine until her lips meet my cheek, sending butterflies and electric shocks from my face to my toes.

"Goodbye..." I mutter, blushing, as she turns around and leaves me in front of that bus. I hate to see her go.

And there are so many things I still don't know.

What is her middle name? Or her last for that matter? What school does she go to? Why haven't I met her before? Is that car hers? How did she get it? Where does she work? What's her dream job? Does she hold everyone's hand like she held mine?

The bus door opens and there's no more time for questions as the overwhelming claustrophobia takes me over again.

* * *

I open the door carefully, not even turning on the lights as I sneak through the house into my room, tracking snow the whole way there.

"You're finally acting like a teenager." A gentle voice says from inside my room, not resentful or angry like I'd expect, although it sounds so broken.

"Lukas? I mean I'm not a teenager don't-"

"Don't bother, Ice. I think its cute. I miss being a teenager. I miss being able to blame the stupid things I do on being young. But I can't anymore. Ice, it's horrible. The pressure. The expectations. I just want you to not have to deal with this. Knowing everything really is my fault." I swear there's a catch in his voice but I don't respond. "I fucked up again Ice. And it's so much worse than before." He sighs, and I hear him sliding off my bed onto the floor.

"Norge? What happened? You're not making sense." I ask, concerned rather than irritated, flipping the lights on. My poor brother; he's a mess. Tears are streaming down his face and there's a red spot on his cheek, like he'd been hit. His sweater is low and I can see the countless hickeys tracing their way up as well as how many streams are really falling from his eyes. "Norge?" I ask weakly, not wanting to move. I want to run. I want to run and never come back. I want to nuzzle my way back into Leon's neck and not deal with this.

"We fought. I- I said something I shouldn't have. He said something he shouldn't have. And it spiraled. Ice, Mathias won't be coming back." He sighs, running his hands through his hair. I half expect him to tell me Mathias is dead. "He hates me now. And I deserve it." I am not quite sure what I'd do normally, but I'm still comfortable from the date and my mind isn't on it's normal pessimistic mode. Concerned, I walk over to my brother and wrap and arm around him.

"Hey, do you need to talk about it?" I don't know what happened. I don't want to know.

"No, you're too young to hear these things... Just... try to be happy for me okay? I need to go find Mathias." Thank god. He pulls away from me and walks out, not fixing his clothes or drying his tears even as the front door slams shut behind him. I don't know why I changed so fast, but all of a sudden I want to be a kid again. I guess Norge's words got to me. I want to not know what's happening. I want to think Mathias didn't hit Lukas. I want to think Lukas probably didn't hit him either. I want to just hug Norge and then he'll smile and be okay and make me pancakes like he normally does when I'm sad. I'm so done growing up out of nowhere. But I shake that off and turn away, leaving my room, feeling tears prick in my own eyes like they had been in Lukas's. I don't want to grow up quite yet. I sit on the porch again, my jacket not thick enough to keep me warm. My hands are messing with my phone, frozen over the dial button, questioning my own actions. But I click it.

"Yo, what ever happened to the 3-days rule? We just had our first date, shouldn't you be-" Her voice knocks up something inside me and all of a sudden the tears are back, pouring so hard I don't know how to handle it.

"Leon, can you pick me up where we met? I can't- I can't stay here right now."

"I'm on my way. Like, what's wrong?"

I tell her I fought with my brother and it was bad. What was I supposed to say?

"I only met you yesterday but you and my brother made me realize that now is my time for happiness and love, plus I think I can fall in love with you; maybe I have already."

Yeah okay, I have already.

* * *

 **Okay okay so I know this is a little random and messy and there is an actual reason for that. Ice is panicky and bad at handling emotions. He wants to grow up and live his own life, but towards the end you can see out of nowhere he just wants everything to stop changing. I guess this is sorta foreshadowing? Idk. Really, it's just teenage hormones controlling Ice and phucking up his life. Lol if you can't relate ur probably either 10 and shouldn't be reading this or you are somehow amazingly in control of your life like wow**

 **okay well thank you for reading! Leave a review or some constructive criticism or something ok thanks bye**

 **Oh I forgot to say earlier so I'll say it now, I did not read through this before I posted it. It's late and I'm tired so yeah I'm just posting. Sam already looked through and fixed what they noticed but yeah it would be helpful if you pointed out mistakes. And if anyone's willing to completely beta this (that means you'd fix sentence structure and general writing flaws, not just spelling stuff) every once and a while you should say something; it would be much help.**

 **okay now really bye I'll have the next chapter out... eventually *shrug***


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyyy readers of this story. Here's the next chapter and jazz. Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out, especially plot-holes and stuff, so I can fix them.**

 **Sorry this took so long to post, my life has become a pattern of wake up, cry because you go to school, go to school, cry because you're at school, leave school, cry because you're at bowling until 6ish, go home, cry because your home, try to do homework, cry because you can't focus since you're so tired, start messaging friends and eating but don't put away your homework so you feel productive, get ready for bed, browse internet, it's 11pm, cry because you'd only get 6 hours of sleep, stay up for another hour anyways, cry. I'm actually on vacation for Christmas/bro's birthday now so I can finish up this chapter whoop.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hetalia, plot belongs to me**

 **Warnings: This might be the first story I've written where I don't need a million of them. Oops**

She'd picked me up in less than five minutes. Her hair was kind of tied back, although it was too short to hold most of it, but she was still wearing the same outfit from our date. She didn't press questions, just pulled up in a beat-up salt-stained black truck. She didn't force me to talk or explain, just drove away, down random streets and then back again when they were dead ends. I kind of recognized the music that was coming from her ipod but not really; it was some dorky indie stuff I'd probably heard once or twice. She'd hum to some songs and change others, not seeming to care about anything I had to say, which was good considering I was curled into a ball, trying to pretend I'm not crying. She didn't even look at me until an hour or so after I got in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can you talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes but- no." At this, she took her hand of the wheel and surrounded my hand with it. She was warmer than the heat blasting through the vents. "I mean, I can. I just-" I blush and look at her glowing brown eyes.

"You don't want to?"

"I don't want to." Her car slows to a stop, my house is a block away, just out of sight. It's dark and windy outside and the snow is covered in tracks that weren't there this morning. I'm staring out the window, eyes unfocused. That's when her belt clicks open and she slides closer to me across the bench, wrapping her arms around my waist. A minute later, our lips are connected, uncomfortable and unnatural but still the best thing I've ever done. She holds me too tight, we're both too awkward, but she's beautiful and makes me happy so I don't think twice about it. I don't know how much later it is when she pulls back and inches the car forward again until we reach the house, but that doesn't matter. I push my lips against hers one more time before climbing out. "Thank you." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." I say, closing the door and walking inside, my brother, his boyfriend, their issues, my issues, growing up- all cast from my mind.

* * *

I woke up at six, Leon still on my mind. I showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, ate, all that shit, and walked outside by 6:30 for the bus to get me. School school, boring school nothing new. My friends asked what I did on the weekend, I told the truth, I met a girl on Saturday before work and went on a date on Sunday. They thought I was kidding and laughed. I went from school to work (I had to go in to make up for not showing up on Sunday). An uneventful day. From work I went to the small shopping district kind of close to my house, planning to get some soup or something since it was too early for Berwald to make dinner but I was hungry. That's when I noticed the Chinese restaurant. I stared for a second, considering just going in for some take out. Nah, the Swede was making dinner. I turned without a second thought, walking home.

* * *

"Sorry we couldn't go out; I had work after school." I explain to Leon, attempting to do homework while listening to her, which wasn't working well. She was someplace loud and crowded, surrounded by people yelling in a different language.

"No problem. Maybe we can do something on Friday? I just realized that's my only day off this week. The place I work at is really busy, it's getting close to the holidays." She asked, seeming just as distracted. "Can you, like, pick me up? My car's broken down and the bus stop is literally past your house if I wanted to walk to it."

"Why not just come over?" I mutter, putting the papers away, bored with them.

"Oh, okay. Would your family mind?"

"Nah. Come over around 6 if you can, dinner would have just ended so you won't have to deal with my family."

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

There's a click where she hangs up and I casually roll around my bed, holding my phone to my chest like a teenage girl and internally squealing about Leon.

* * *

 **Okay this is a time skip but also a warning. I've already said this is a PG13 story but like this is where it gets slightly more inappropriate. If you get uncomfortable, skip a few sentences here and there or just PM me and ask what happened plot-wise.**

Berwald made dinner, I watched TV, but neither Mathias or Lukas had come home. I'm guessing they'd gotten a hotel somewhere or something, since Norge was still texting to make sure I ate lunch and stuff like I was 5. The house was weirdly empty, since both Berwald and Tino have jobs and Lukas and Mathias were probably up shagging in a hotel somewhere. For some reason, I thought that the second I met Leon my entire life would be different, every day would be brighter, but all that changed is I became whinier and felt the need to call her every five seconds. In fact, I'm staring at my phone, waiting for the clock to reach 6 just so we can be together again, after only one and a half dates and two kisses.

"Icey?" Her voice calls from the front of the house, startling me.

"Leon, hey, come in!" I call from the living room, listening as she finds her way. She appears in the doorway like magic and I swear she might look embarrassed for the first time since I've met her. She's wearing a white skirt and a black and white shirt that's falling off on one shoulder, but with way more makeup. She looks as beautiful as she always does. "So uh, hi." I smile, blushing way more than she is. In seconds, she seated herself next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling to get my face in her neck. I hold her tightly, ignoring the TV and just snuggling her.

"Is your family, like, on a trip or something? Where are they?" She asked randomly, her voice kind of weary.

"Nope, my brother and his boyfriend person are god-knows-where and the -uh- other two -uh- went out to see a movie." I pause, not sure how to explain them. Roommates I guess. When she doesn't reply, I pull up to look at her face. Her eyes are focused on the screen and she's biting her lip, completely invested in the movie, but it's too late for me to start watching now, so I bury myself back into her neck, thinking what it would be like if we ended up boyfriend and girlfriend but carried on, so after college we're still together. I'm thinking about the studio apartment we'll share, with our one cat and maybe a dog. I knew tons of useless facts about her that provided good day-dreaming, like that she doesn't cook and neither do I, so we'll be eating pre-packaged ramen every night before we figure out how to make anything else. She always wants to sleep in but never does, so I imagine when we're living in peace in our own apartment, she'll still be in bed even after I wake up. I'm picturing her in a black swing dress that I saw on her Instagram account (I totally wasn't stalking her), walking down the street with me, hands intertwined, because both of us are procrastinating cleaning so instead we're going grocery shopping.

I looked up again, sure I'm blushing at the thought of us. Her face is tilted down like she had been looking at me, but was distracted by the TV, which seems kind of uncomfortable, but proved helpful for me as I sat up and kissed her with all I had, loving how she is shocked for only a second before she gets into it, leaving her arms around my neck, but loosening up to wind her fingers in my hair as my hands pull back from around her and lock on her sides instead. I know what I'm doing, this isn't my first kiss/makeout/hookup. I've had multiple guys that I brought to my room while my family wasn't home. But it had never been this comfortable and passionate, and never with someone I could actually love.

I don't know when it happened, but we both had our mouths opened and she'd let me claim dominance. She pulled back long enough to throw her leg on the other side of me, so that she could face me as she basically sat on my legs. I move my lips to her neck, taking her hands tightening in my hair as approval.

"Hey wait..." She muttered, pulling back, rubbing at the hickey that's already showing on her neck. _Dammit what did I do this time..._ I freeze, terrified that I'd done something wrong. "I need to tell you something if this is going to go any father." She took a deep breath, pulling her hands out of my hair and pulling them through her own. "Okay so... This is so uncomfortable I should have told you sooner."

"What do you like... Have an STD or something? Are you a virgin?" I ask, stressed. _Just spit it out already._ She hesitates again but speaks anyways.

"So I'm like... technically not a... Ya'know... I'm not physically a girl..." She blushed looking away.

"You're a cross dresser?" I ask, dumbfounded. I guess that's why I couldn't figure out her gender at first, it makes sense.

"No, I'm genderfluid." She corrects, blushing heavily. "I identify as different genders at different times. Like right now I'm more feminine, which is why I dressed girlish." She mumbles _(should I even be using she?)_ , trying to explain. "So... Like... I was born a male. I don't... Like, have girl bits." He flushes and looks away, bright red although I'm probably worse.

"Well okay whatever." I shrug, trying not to seem phased. "So should I use like 'he' now? You're my boyfriend?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral so I don't scare him off. Honestly though, I don't care. I've never been with anyone of any sex other than male so that's okay. And why would him dressing like a girl bother me? I guess I'm pansexual or something but who cares?

"No, she or they pronouns please." He- I mean she- turns away, looking out the window like she might jump out it, eyes wide and embarrassed. "I didn't know I was your boyfriend to begin with, but the word would be be girlfriend."

"Are you? Are you my girlfriend?" I ask, a little insulted that she didn't think we were. (Even though it's only been like a week or two whatever.)

"Well yeah... Are you about to kiss me?"

"Yup."

She stays the night and when she wakes up, she already has to leave for work. After she showers and dresses in her skirt from the night before and one of my button-up shirts on top of her own, I walk her part way before she has me turn back, kissing my cheek when she says goodbye.

"Bye... I had, like, a nice time. We're stupid teenagers doing stupid things but it's so... amazing." She mutters, wrapping her arms around me before walking away. I hear her mutter that she loves me, like they do in movies, hoping I don't hear, but I do.

 _'Stupid teenagers'... I hope we can stay this way forever._


End file.
